The Meaning of Night
by Blameless
Summary: A psychologically scarring cliche with violent twists and turns. Two girls zapped into a video game face mental and emotional stress under the pressure of having to fight zombies side by side with 4 killing machines. Rated M for violence and sexual themes
1. Violence in Light

**Note: I do not own any of the characters licensed by Treyarch as much as I want to! This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only! Also, I'm providing a link as to what the two girls are supposed to look like, drawn my myself. I tried my hardest but the picture isn't as good as I'd hoped =/ Both characters can be found on my deviantart account, PrincessGrimalkin**

* * *

><p>The sky was black, the small light gray outline of clouds visible in the dark sky. Rain pattered roughly against the widow pane of a small house, completely dark with the exception of one room located in the front of the tiny house. Gunshots could be heart, and demonic cries rang out into the air. The rapid clicking of buttons and sound of plastic hitting plastic grew louder. A small squeal and a loud gasp, and demonic laughter rang out as the sound of the game ending filled the dark room. "VERDAMMT!" An angry yell sounded. A tiny girl with stormy gray eyes grabbed her black hair and tugged, nose wrinkled with an annoyed look. A small giggle escaped pale pink lips as another girl sitting beside her with hazel eyes and brown hair fiddled with her controller. "We lasted 12 rounds this time Optic." The gray eyed girl, now identified as Optic nodded and smiled. "New map then Babydoll?" The brown haired girl smiled and nodded. "You pick this time, I just did." Optic leaned forward, chewing on her ruddy pink lips and selected Kino. "Kino is your favorite huh?" Babydoll stood and stretched walking into the kitchen to get a drink. "One of them, I have a few." Optic called out to her.<p>

_And every day that you want to waste, _

_that you want to waste, you can  
>And every day that you want to wake up, <em>

_that you want to wake, you can  
>And every day that you want to change, <em>

_that you want to change, yeah  
>I'll help you see it through 'cause I just really want to be with you<em>

_You know it's funny how freedom can make us feel contained_  
><em>Yeah When the muscles in our legs aren't used to all the walking<em>  
><em>I know if you could snap both your fingers that you'd escape with me<em>  
><em>But in the meantime,<em>

_I'll just wait here and listen to you when you speak... or scream_

Optic looked around and sang along with the lyrics as she dove for her phone, the source of the music on the floor. "GUTEN TAG!" She screamed, then flinched. _Need to stop doing that._ She thought with a grimace. "The hell?" She heard from the other side of the phone. "Hahaaaa hey mom" Optic grinned and winked at Babydoll, who giggled hearing her friend scream out the greeting. "Stop playing the xbox, you'll get electrocuted. Also, we'll be delayed a few days so your on your own, and your sister is at her friend's house for the rest of the week." "yeah yeah if you were really concerned with us getting electrocuted you'd hang up." Babydoll held in her giggles as Optic smirked and wrapped up with her mother, hanging up the phone. "What'd she say?" "Stop playing or we'll get electrocuted." Babydoll waved her hand dismissively. "yeah right, whatever. Let's play!" Optic plopped back on the couch and jumped as her 8 week old tabby cat Alexander pounced on her lap, purring and curling up. Scratching behind his ears absently Optic chose Kino and started the game.

Babydoll pulled her curled up bunny Nibbles closer and glanced outside. "U-uh Optic?" "yeah?" Tightly grabbing her arm Babydoll pointed out the window. Optic gasped loudly as a streak of lightning struck the tree right outside the window, and the two girls screamed as the lightening struck the house, shocking them as the television began to spark, and everything went white.

Blinking slowly Optic sat up, her arms shaking as she supported herself. Groaning softly she looked around, feeling something furry brush her fingertips. Alexander mewed and pushed his head against her arm, and as she sat up she pet the kitten in question. Picking him up she stumbled to her feet and looked around, the dull light filtering through the filthy windows hurting her eyes. "Ow…where the hell are we-oh mein gott." Her eyes widened as she looked around, the destroyed lobby of the Kino zombie map laid out before her. Looking around in a panic she found Babydoll only a few feet away, still knocked out and Nibbles sniffing at her hair. "Wait….what happened to our clothes?" She asked out loud to no one in particular as she glanced down at herself. Victorian boots, tight pants with obviously crude sewn patches, an underbust vest/corset with an off the shoulder dark gray and black long sleeve shirt. "the hell?" She poked at the necklace around her throat amused, the cute octopus hanging off a thin chain with a top hat and mustache.

Alexander leapt from Optic's arms and bounded over to Babydoll, jumping on her stomach and causing her to wake violently with a groan. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and looked around. "…Kino?" Looking over to Optic confused, the small girl stood up and dusted herself off. "….what am I wearing?" The tattered skirt was patched in the same manner as Optic's the Victorian boots on her feet knee high and her own corset an overbust, with gloves. The dog tags around her neck clicked together and she looked at Optic, who mirrored her confused look. "….why are we bandaged?" Optic asked, gazing at the bandages that covered Babydoll, who pointed at Optic's own bandaged form. "Ugh…what happened? Are we sharing a dream again?" Looking around the two heard the sound of boards being ripped from walls, and their eyes widened. For now, this was very much real. Patting themselves down they grabbed their pistols and each took two windows, Babydoll running upstairs and Optic covering most of the downstairs to help Babydoll prevent from running back and forth too much.

The number of zombies slowed, and as they nailed in their boards Optic looked up suddenly, and ran to the back window. Making sure no undead freaks approached she pocketed the meteor shard and grinned. "I'm out of ammo!" Babydoll cried out annoyed and ran upstairs. As weird as this was, this was really fun. "Finally a virtual reality zombies game." Optics voice shook as she spoke, her heart racing at the terrifying vision of the rotting flesh but otherwise excited. "I think this is worse" Babydoll said quietly as she grabbed the chalk outline of the M14. Optic sighed and nodded, grabbing the Olympia. "I don't understand why you like the Olympia so much." Babydoll wrinkled her nose, watching as Optic grinned madly and aimed at a zombie walking down the staircase. "Power." She lined two zombies up and shot once, the bullet speeding through the undead nazi's head and hitting the one behind him through the forehead. Both fell down dead, and Optic giggled.

"Shh!" Babydoll hushed her friend, who fell silent as they heard yelling and shuffling. "WHY ARE THE DAMN DOORS LOCKED AGAIN!" Both girls stared at each other wide eyed as the familiar voice filtered through the large metal doors. The doors slid open as the power turned on, and they froze as a very irritated American marine ran through. Nibbles hopped under Babydoll's feet and Alexander jumped behind Optic, and the marine looked up at the two, looked away, then looked back with a shocked expression. "Uhm…..guten tag" Optic offered in a weak voice. Babydoll waved a hand with half hearted enthusiasm and Tank felt he could nothing but wave back stupidly. The two seventeen year old girls looked at each other, as Tank blinked and came back into reality. "WATCH OUT!" Optic gasped and whirled around, panic causing her finger to twitch as she shot a zombie right in front of her through the chest. Blood splattered on her and she blinked, her head swimming as she tried to comprehend what just happened.

"Who are you?" Tank demanded. "I'm Optic, this is Babydoll." Tank raised an eyebrow. "Those aren't your real names, they can't be." Optic rolled her eyes and clapped her hands. "Wow you win the grand prize, of course they aren't but we aren't telling you our real ones." Tank scowled. "Whatever. How'd you get here?" The girls looked at each other, then back to Tank. "U-uh…we don't know." Babydoll responded quietly, and bent down to pick up Nibbles. "Well…come on." Tank led them to the stage, where the zombie attack had slowed to only one crawler who spat and screamed at them. Takeo distracted the legless zombie, leading him into the other room before running around in a circle to join the others again on the stage. Nikolai, drunk as always, stumbled forward and looked at Babydoll. "Eh, Richtofen finally turn into hot girl American wants?" He laughed boisterously as Tank grumbled; mumbling under his breath about how he wished it was true. The two girls remained quiet and shocked, wondering what was going on.

Suddenly from behind them, a high pitched voiced yelled out. The two girls whirled around and Optic's lips twitched in a small smile. "Vell vell vell! What do ve have here!"


	2. Of Anger and Silence

**Well, didn't think I'd be up to it so soon but chapter 2 is out! I'm a bit disheartened by a review I got but whatever, my story is my story and I've gotten encouragement for it =3 Anyway I hope you enjoy, sorry if it starts to suck at a certain point I'm pretty tired and I was a bit emotionally compromised. As usual nothing belongs to me but the two characters I created.**

* * *

><p>A high pitched squeal escaped Optics lips, as everyone turned to her she covered her mouth embarrassed. Her face filled with anger and she turned away. She refused to look stupid. Babydoll stretched her fingertips to touch Optic's elbow in comfort, and the two girls turned back to the doctor, who's face had taken a look of severity that made them both shudder. He walked up into the stage and stood in front of them, gaze narrowed in on them as his arms were crossed behind his back. He sneered, and turned away. "Vhat are zhe two little girls doing here?" Optic clenched her jaw; Babydoll gripped her arm and stayed quiet. Tank frowned and crossed his arms. "How the fuck would I know? They were in the other room." He eyed the two, their guns at their sides. How could the two tiny girls even hold them? How did they even know how to shoot? A few moments of an awkward silence passed. Optic kept her gaze away, several expressions crossing her face. "Vell?" The doctor looked at them impatiently.<p>

"If I could tell you I would." Optic said quietly. The four men were tense, and four tense mentally strained and dangerous men were not good. Optic held her hand at Babydoll's hip, and she stared down the German doctor. "Little girls should not be in zhe midst of wicious battle." He said. "A schizophrenic doctor shouldn't be in charge of 'taking care' of his own creations." Optic retorted back. A smile adorned Richtofen's face, though his eyes spelled out his distrust. He mumbled to himself in German for a moment before releasing a high pitched psychotic laugh. The other three seemed to relax a bit, the silence broken by the sound of the crawler. "Can we not kill it for a while?" Optic sighed and sat herself on the stage. Babydoll set down Nibbles and swayed quietly, watching each of the men curiously. "Might as well introduce ourselves?" Tank broke the silence. "We know who you are." Optic muttered. Babydoll perked up and smiled naming each man in turn. "Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen."

Staring at the two girls the men all blinked and looked at each other. Warily they stepped back from them and gripped their weapons. "How do you know us?" Tank demanded. "Does it matter at this moment? Right now we have to worry about hordes of the undead swooping in on us and chewing on us." Optic was clearly annoyed, and tired. Though the men didn't quite know what to think of the girls, the two had a point. "We will cover tiny girls; tiny girls can not fight like real men!" Nikolai laughed loudly and took another drink from his bottle. Babydoll tightened her grip on her weapon. She in particular had a sore spot for sexist comments, and glared at the Russian. "You think so?" She asked quietly. "We'll see." Reloading her weapon the small five foot two girl shot the crawler, and the sound of the round ending thundered forth. Optic glared at Babydoll, who smiled sheepishly at her friend. "Oops?" Shaking her head Optic walked to the back of the stage, looking at the map. "Hey the box is in the dressing room." Babydoll ran over as Takeo and Nikolai positioned themselves, ready for combat.

Trudging into the dressing room Optic kicked the box violently with her right foot, pleased with the sound of groaning wood as the top of the box opened. The weapons rotated, and the Python sprang up from the box. "Me like." Optic grinned and grabbed the weapon, standing back to let Babydoll have a turn. The Famas popped up and Babydoll grabbed the weapon with a nervous look. "I don't know if I can handle this." "I'll trade ya." Both girls jumped and whirled around, the figures of Richtofen and Dempsey grinning at them. "How the hell…" Optic began, but shook her head. "Nevermind I don't really care." Casting both men violated looks the girl walked out into the Foyer room. "Can you guys go?" Optic asked as she watched the two men load up their weapons and position themselves near the two girls. "Nein." Richtofen stated and looked around. "We can handle ourselves." The men laughed and aimed at the zombies screaming and ripping at the boards.

Both girls looked at them annoyed, then to each other. Babydoll frowned as she watched Optic, her stormy gray eyes darkened considerably and her jaw clenched. "Optic." She said firmly. No response. "Optic!" She said louder. Optic walked forward, heading up the stairs. Zombies trained down from the door, gazing at her with their bright yellow eyes. Tears sprung in her eyes, a headache forming in her left temple. Her heart raced as she raised her gun. She shot 2, 3….4…5 zombies, the blood splattering her as she aimed for their heads. Walking back as the poured out she frowned and nearly tripped down the stairs. "Fuck." She mumbled as they began to run at her, her heart leaping into throat. Jumping down the last few steps a grenade flew by her as she dove for cover. Babydoll frowned and aimed at the zombies, pulling the trigger and killing the lot. The gun was awkward in her hands and she struggled slightly to control it, but her footing was solid and her aim precise. Tank was surprised at the small girl and frowned.

Once the onslaught was over Optic remained quiet, silently following her friend back to the stage, who whispered words of comfort. Sitting down inside the teleporter she stared at her lap and played with her gun. "So what's with the gun skills?" Tank asked loudly, looking at Babydoll expectantly. Richtofen looked at Optic, his brow furrowed as he saw her lips part then close tightly. Shaking his head he left the others, walking away in some direction or another.

"We're army brats." Babydoll replied, looking at the large men that stood in front of her. She had to tilt her head up to look at them, and Nikolai raised an eyebrow. "Army brats?" Babydoll shrugged her shoulders. "Both of our father's were in the military, we weren't always friends. Our families were paranoid so we both learned to shoot at an early age for protection. We were both put in a penpal program made to connect kids who's parents were in the army to other kids to establish long lasting friendships since we had to move so much. It's hard trusting people so we used code names, Optic and Babydoll. We haven't stopped using them since." Babydoll looked away and crossed her arms, tired and angry. As much as the two girls loved the game and the characters in it, this was frustrating. Being sent inside a video game for no reason was not only confusing, it didn't make any sense. No outside force could have caused this, no cosmic meteor shower or force.

"Ugh, this confusing. I need drink!" Nikolai declared, downing the content of his bottle. Takeo nodded quietly, pondering the explanation and walking away. Tank rolled his eyes. "No man would let a woman hold a gun, it's too dangerous." Fury filled Babydoll's eyes as she stepped forward and roughly shoved the marine. Though he only stumbled back barely a foot he frowned seeing her distress. "Hey hey" He raised his hands up. "Sorry." Sighing he realized that though the situation was bizarre and suspicious, they all needed to cooperate in order to survive this. Glancing over he saw Optic, meeting her gaze he shuddered. The eyes of the small girl reminded him of the psychotic bastard of a doctor, cold and calculating. Suddenly her eyes cleared, like the sky after a storm they changed to a light almost silver color.

She stood and walked over, rubbing her friend's shoulders soothingly. "It's okay Babydoll." She purred out. Babydoll's face tinted pink as she relaxed. "We need a place to sleep, and guard routines." Babydoll nodded. The light seeping through the cracks in the building told them that daylight was fading fast. Nibbles bounded out from under the theater seats, having hid there for the duration of the zombie attack. Babydoll picked up the bunny and placed him on her head, looking around for someplace they might b able to rest. "Should we try the balcony?" "Some of us could sleep in the lobby" Tank suggested, watching the two. Optic nodded quietly, her only response for the plan presented. "Headache?" Babydoll asked quietly, looking at Optic in a way that made Tank turn to her, wondering what was going on. Optic frowned and nodded, and walked to the lobby.

Nikolai returned with bountiful tales of zombie killings, sparing no details for the girl's present.

After all the windows were boarded up and everyone accounted for, it was decided that Optic would remain awake with Richtofen and Takeo as Babydoll, Nikolai, and Tank would get rest. The three stationed themselves on the balcony, Optic sitting atop the ledge and gazing down into the theater as a movie flashed onscreen. Takeo kept lookout more toward the hallways, looking back and forth between the two passageways. Richtofen was annoyed, Alexander the tabby having found his leg rather comforting. The cat purred and brushed against the doctor, who wanted the beast away from him. "GET AVAY!" He screamed at the cat, who sat and looked up at him with a tilted head and swaying tail. The dark haired girl gazed over, softly calling to Alexander who jumped up on the ledge and curled up in her lap.

Awkward silence filled the room. "Doctor." Optic turned to Edward, and he glanced at her. "Ja?" "How long have you been here?" Richtofen paused, and shrugged. "Ve don't keep count of the days…." He paused, and turned to her curiously. "Are du German by any chance?" "Half. I'm half German half Irish." Optic nodded. "Vunderbar!" The crazy doctor grinned. Optic flushed a bit and looked down at Alexander. "I don't speak much German though, only a few words and phrases. I hit my head when I was 10 and by then I lived in America, but I was born in Germany." The silence returned, until Optic built the courage for one more question. "So….Doctor….I understand you hear voices in-" Barely able to complete her though she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. Looking up at Richtofen with a pale face, she saw several expressions pass him. Quieting herself she gulped and her hands shook. "Vhat vas zat?" The doctor asked dangerously. Sure he talked about the voices, but he wasn't savvy to talk about them in a serious way. He mainly mentioned them to see the other squirm.

"Nothing, nothing at all." "Zat's vhat I thought."

Turning away from the threatening man she heard him sit back down, the groaning of the old wood causing her to calm. She hadn't expected the question to spark such anger. Hugging her knees to herself Alexander purred and curled into himself. She closed her eyes, her stomach clenching as she controlled her breathing.

_Maybe you should just leap from this balcony and end the misery._


	3. Smell of Iron

**Blah =3 next chapter out. Quickly too, I have a good muse and a good plot for this story ^.^ I did take the story down for about a night but a recent encouraging conversation helped me through the flames. So new review policy, flames are unappreciated and unaccepted and will be ignored. This is MY cliché =3 and I will write it as I see fit. Short chapter is short :I  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Everything was dark. There was no sun, no moon, no star, no floor….no sky… A long figure stood. The small figure of a girl. She looked around quietly, blinking as her gaze turned down. She was standing in water. The water, unlike the rest of where she was, was clear blue. She watched her feet distorted in the water, and looked up. Her eyes widened, a gasp emitted from her parted lips. A huge wave approached, and before she could move she found herself paralyzed, unable to lift even a finger. The wave crashed over her, and she tumbled down, twirling and flailing in the water. As the wave passed and she surface she sputtered and coughed, unable to open her eyes. Her temples throbbed and the back of her neck ached at the force she was hit with, and she stood on shaking knees and weak ankles. Gazing out into the distance she squinted, seeing another figure. The figure seemed to melt out of the ocean, rising from the depths. They approached, and a frown formed on the girl's face. It was a boy, not much taller than her with black hair, and eyes nearly as black as coal. <em>

_Quietly they stood next to each other. Silently they passed moments…one….two….three… She broke the silence. "Why are you here?" The boy grinned, his smile bright and taunting. "It's time to pay your debt." With that the boy lunged forward and wrapped his pale fingers around her throat, knocking her down into the depths of the water. She tried to cry out, but water flooded her lungs. The water turned deep red, reminding her of blood. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was the boy, who looked a mirror image of herself, but with a twisted smile on his face. _

"_DON'T YOU DARE FORGET!"_

Optic looked up, and stared down the barrel of the gun pointed in her face. Frowning she looked at the man behind the gun, the crazed snarl of the doctor making her uneasy. She'd been talking to him… but about what? "Tell. Me." Confused she leaned back and shoved the gun away. A dangerous move. "Tell you what?" The doctor's face twisted in fury. Menacingly he stepped toward her; Takeo's head turned to the two and watched quietly. Glaring at the doctor she pressed back into the balcony. "Tell me vhere du found zhe research." "What research?" Optic began to panic. What was he talking about? Richtofen pointed his gun back at her. "Ztop playing dumb. I vill shoot." Sneering Optic rolled her eyes. "No you won't!" Her body tingled, she felt warm. Blinking she seemed confused as the doctor's lips pulled back in a twisted smile. She saw Takeo run forward and rip the crazed doctor away from her. Looking down, she saw blood slowly spreading in a wide stain around her right shoulder.

Black and gray dots danced in her vision, and a dull throb from her shoulder made her fingers tremble. Wind rushed in her ears and she looked at the ground, closer to her than it was before. Her gaze narrowed. _How did I get so close to the ground? _Her world went white, and as she collapsed Babydoll ran into the room followed by Tank, both awoken by the loud noise. Seeing the red stain growing under Optic, and the loud laughter sounding from Ricthofen, Babydoll put two and two together before she even saw Takeo's disgusted look, which only proved to confirm any suspicions. Babydoll yelled out in rage, lunging for the laughing man. Tank's eyes widened and he grabbed her, holding her to him as she struggled and kicked. "LET GO OF ME THAT BASTARD SHOT OPTIC!" Tank grit his teeth as Babydoll continued to thrash around and Richtofen stood. With a sudden expression of severe calm and slight annoyance he dusted off his uniform and approached the fallen girl. "It vas a shot to zhe shoulder. Zhe frauleine vill be fine."

Tank was getting annoyed. Sure, he understood the fury of the girl but she refused to listen to reason or to calm down. "KNOCK IT OFF!" He yelled loudly. Babydoll froze her heart racing. Her fury ebbed away and she dropped out of Tank's arms. Seeing her expression made the older man frown. She turned away from him, and sat next to her friend. She was quiet, but glared venomously at the man who had shot Optic, but now was prodding her as though trying to help. "Doc you have to fix her up, I don't know what happened and I don't care to know but you have to admit these little girls can hold a gun and they can…..maybe help us." Richtofen frowned and knitted his brow. "I vill need to cut her open." He grinned widely, and scooped the girl in his arms. Babydoll stood and frowned. "I don't think so!" Richtofen rolled his eyes. "How ELSE vill I get zhe bullet out?" Narrowing her gaze Babydoll's knuckles went white as her fingers viciously curled into fists. "If you hadn't SHOT HER she wouldn't need a bullet removed!"

Shaking his head Richtofen spun on his heel and walked off. "I don't get dur point!" Shaking his head he walked through the dressing room and past the stage, settling in the upstairs room and setting her on the floor. Pausing for a moment he stared intensely at her corseted form. "How…" Shrugging his shoulders he slid his knife up the seam, tearing the clothing from her body. He removed her shirt, and then paused. The bra she wore was white, but the front had a Velcro like clasp. Curiously his fingers pried apart the Velcro, and he stared. The girl's chest was scarred and horribly bruised, a smile twitched at the crazed doctor's lips seeing the jagged scars ran in a soft rounded crescent around the curve of her breasts. "Surgery?" The doctor squealed like a child. "Oh frauleine! Du are more interesting zhan I first thought!" Shaking his head he laughed loudly and slowly cut upon her shoulder with precision, removing the bullet and giggling at the blood spilled.

Mopping up the blood and redressing the girl in her long sleeve shirt he looked up as Babydoll stormed in. Tank followed after her, an irritated look on his face. "Is it done?" Richtofen nodded and grinned. "All zhe beautiful blooooood" He sang out. Optic groaned and sat up, bleary and sore. Babydoll hugged her close and glared at the two men, who walked out. "We need to get back home." Babydoll mumbled. "Why am I so sore?" Optic looked at herself and touched her shoulder, where the bandages were. "Richtofen shot you." Blinking Optic looked up at Babydoll surprised. "Really? ….hey….where's my corset?" Babydoll picked up the rip fabric and handed it to her friend, stifling her laughter. "Seems he didn't know how to unhook it." Optic's face flushed red in frustration. "DAMN CRAZY BASTARD!"


	4. Secrets

**Yay! No more bad reviews! Thank you to everyone to who reviewed the story **_**POSITIVELY**_** and a special thanks to Zombiegirl777 who was the one who convinced me to continue this lovely little piece of literature 3 Without further adieu, chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>The air was thick and tense, Nikolai raised a hand and swirled his finger around as a small personal joke to see if he could tear through the air. In a small drunken stupor he sat and sulked, disappointed that his joke couldn't be turned into a reality. Babydoll sat quietly, cleaning her gun and waiting for the next round of zombies. It was silent, Tank crouched on the stage looking everywhere but at the present company, and the anger seeping through every fiber of Optic's being could be felt by all members of the party. Her ruddy pink lips trembled as she sat, absorbed within herself. With an annoyed sigh Richtofen stood and wandered to the box. He'd been screamed at only minutes before, a flurry of mixed English, German, and even a language he didn't know (but theorized was something similar to Gaelic) assaulted his ears as a tiny bundle of fury flew at him. Kicking the box rather violently he barely paid attention to the rotating series of guns as his foot tapped impatiently on the ground.<p>

A dull tap caught the attention of a certain silent honorable warrior, Takeo turned his gaze to Optic and noticed Babydoll's nervous shifting from the corner of his eye. Optic's fingers shook as she stabbed the wood of the stage over and over with her…..kitchen knife? The knife was large, with a curved blade, looking much like a large kitchen knife used to slice meat with. Optic noticed the man's gaze, and the corner of her lips twitched. With a sigh she stood, clumsily stumbling on her feet, and wandered off muttering to herself. Babydoll sighed and looked at the stage, tracing patterns in the dust. "So uh…how'd you get here?" Tank asked in an effort to end the silence. Now that both offenders had left the room, the air seemed to calm and become thinner, less suffocating and tense. "Teleportation…somehow.." Babydoll answered carefully, it was amazing how easy it would be for them to explain what had happened, teleportation and time travel was entirely plausible. They just needed to avoid explaining how they were in a video game. Night was fading fast and the zombie hoards were slowing, Babydoll was drenched in a gross mix of blood, bits of flesh, and sweat. The men didn't seem to mind, but the dirt and grime was bothering Babydoll, beginning to itch on her skin. "Do you guys by any chance have a shower?" She asked weakly, knowing the answer was more than likely no.

"Actually" Takeo piped up, noticing the discomfort of the small girl and ignoring Tan's puzzled look. "Makeshift showers were made but the hot water doesn't work." Biting her lip Babydoll smiled and nodded. Standing Takeo led her to the bathrooms, where a makeshift shower had been set up crudely, obviously not used very often but still in working order. _Optic won't be happy about taking a cold shower._ Babydoll frowned momentarily before shaking her head. It was good enough for what they had. Takeo sat outside the bathroom, willing to keep watch for the awkward girl. Undressing herself she shuddered as the cold water drenched her, trapped in her own thoughts. Misery seeped deep in her bones as her muscles screamed with the effort it took to tote around the large gun and run through the building, avoiding the undead soldiers and twisting and turning roughly and awkwardly to avoid their touch. She missed home. The warmth of her bed, her stuffed animals (a rather large collection of them between the two childish girls) all of her video games, and the simple things like a warm shower and clean clothes.

Shuddering she kept the tears to herself, struggling to hold them in and washed herself off. Shivering she stood in silence for a few minutes, realizing that she didn't have a towel. Wrinkling her nose she searched one out, and sighed upon the realization there weren't any in the room. Shrugging her shoulders she squeezed out the water from her hair, satisfied that she dried off rather quickly without incident. Redressing she exited and thanked Takeo, who stood and nodded and escorted her to the stage. Nikolai had wandered off but Tank sat quietly, his eyes strained and bloodshot. "Tank I think you need sleep." After the incident with Optics new wound, none of the group had gone back to sleep. Tank shook his head, a weak grin on his lips. "Nah I'm fine." He hopped up and walked to the Juggernog machine, kicking it harshly and grabbing the bottle that dropped out. Babydoll tilted her head as Tank downed the drink and burped, wiping his mouth and throwing the bottle. Walking over she eyed the machine, and Tank grinned. He kicked the machine and handed her the bottle, watching as she sniffed it curiously and took a sip. Wrinkling her nose she smiled shyly as Tank laughed. "Too much?" She shrugged and set down the bottle. "Does it always end up this quiet?" She looked around. He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "For a while, then the freak bags come back in a huge wave. The quiet is nice though, it beats us screaming insults at each other and the yelling of the zombies." Babydoll shuddered. "The screams….are scary." She murmured. Tank paused, and started laughing. Seeming insulted Babydoll flushed red and crossed her arms. "What's so funny?" Collecting himself momentarily he stifled his laughter. "Out of all the adjectives used to describe them, scary seems so….childish." Flushing a deeper shade of red Babydoll huffed and stalked off, despite the apologetic calling of Tank.

She stopped, combing her fingers through her damp hair and searched the stage. Where was Optic? Frowning she stalked off the stage and upstairs, softly calling her friends name. Wrinkling her nose she heard a gentle hushed murmur from the alley. "….Optic?" She slowly made her way down, cautious enough to look around and make sure it wasn't a zombie she heard. Crouched next to the Double Tap machine Optic had her back to the stairs, a line of empty glass bottles lining the wall. Her head was bowed, her fingers fluttering over the empty bottles carefully. "Nein…..no no not that….maybe….but…but he…..nein!" "Optic?" She touched Optic's injured shoulder, said girl jerked away and gasped. Looking at her friend she grinned happily and stood. "Hello there dear! Quite a nice morning eh? I'm full of Double Tap, useless perk really but tastes good now why are you wet?" Her voice was light and friendly, something that caused worry to ebb into Babydoll's head. She was never friendly….she was only friendly when… "Showers. Cold showers, but still showers." Babydoll smiled as a happy yell came from Optic, who ran off to wash off the blood and grime from the night. "Wait! We'll have to redress your wound!" Optic waved her off and hurried into the shower, the lack of soap slightly bothersome but happy nonetheless at the chance to rid herself of the itchy dried blood. Stepping out she dried herself off, hopping around in the cool still air as she waited for her hair to stop dripping. Cursing quietly as she redressed she threw on her bra and used a spare bit of relatively clean cloth she found to stop the bleeding of her wound, which opened with all the activity. Walking out she blinked and looked at Richtofen, who gazed up at her from his position on the ground. Staring at each other a moment, his eyes a deep green and her own orbs shifting from light gray to storm clouds, a deep glimmer of understanding passed the two.

Richtofen stood silent and dressed her wound; she stood silently and let him, not uttering a word even when it stung as he tightened the bandages. Carefully Optic redressed, tugging on her long sleeve shirt and looking at her corset in distaste. Not eager to put it on she left it on the couch for now, enjoying the freedom of walking around unrestrained. "They like to chat." She glanced at Richtofen and flashed him a large smile. He looked at her with a cold calculating gaze. Wiggling her fingers at him she wandered off, swaying back and forth with the energy of the bounce in her steps. A loud yell rang out, and a slow smile crept onto Richtofen's face. "Mein children, I HEAR DU!"

Piercing giggles rang out in the theater and a shudder ran down Tank's back. Nikolai groaned out his unease. "Damn doctor, creepy fucker." Tank shook his head. Babydoll walked downstairs with a troubled look, reloading her gun and stretching her legs. "Let's get this over with." Tank looked at her and frowned. Nikolai held out his bottle, grinning as he swayed on his feet. "Drink, liquid courage." Blinking Babydoll took the bottle cautiously, sniffing before taking a sip. "Nikolai!" Tank barked as he grabbed the bottle. "She's 17!" Huffing Babydoll watched the two argue, and coughed as the liquid seared her throat. Shaking her head her vision swam a moment; obviously she couldn't hold her liquor. The first zombie limped into view, a barrage of bullets sounded and the zombie fell face first, head gushing blood and brain matter. The wave rushed by in a blur, a mass of blood and bullets and near death experiences, gasps and yells and insults rang out to mix with the screams of the undead as the parade ran after the group.

People ran around in a rush, Tank made sure Babydoll was near him at all times, the American Hero in him wanting to keep the small girl safe. Somehow, she reminded him of something, and it frustrated him that he didn't know what. All he knew was that the memory was good, a memory of something before all of his shit happened. Absorbed in his thoughts he came back to reality and flinched as a zombie swiped at his face, knifing the creature in the face quickly he stepped back and reloaded his gun, glancing behind him to find Babydoll. A loud explosion caught his attention as Babydoll stumbled out from the smoke, rubbing her eyes and coughing. A crawler slowly trailed behind her, growling and pouring blood from the missing lower half of its body. Sighing Babydoll limped away from the crawler, who reached out toward her and shook its head. "You okay?" Tank looked at the nasty scrape on her leg. "I just need a bandage is all." Nikolai toyed with the crawler and led it away, laughing boisterously as he did so. Tank bent down and looked at the scrape, though he knew nothing of medical knowledge he knew it wasn't too bad. "Tank can you do me a favor?" He looked up at Babydoll and nodded. "Find Optic please, I haven't seen her since the wave started." Tank stood and nodded, walking off to find the tiny wounded girl.

"Optic?" He called out. He was greeted by silence. Stalking through the lobby he saw her discarded corset. Looking around he walked past Richtofen, who glared at him and mumbled a German insult before making his way to the stage. Ignoring him he rolled his eyes and slowly made his way down to the Foyer Room, where small discarded whispers sounded from the corner. "Optic?" "Ja?" Tank frowned, Optic's voice sounded shaky, and as he descended the stairs he looked at her, standing next to the turret in the middle of the room. "What's wrong?" Her eyes flashed to a dark gray, nearly black. Turning away she wrapped her arms around herself, and Tank approached her. Touching her uninjured shoulder he felt her shudder, and turned her to face him. "It's so quiet." She whispered. "Optic….what's wrong?" Tank felt slightly awkward, the girl looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes, orbs bloodshot and ….lethal. Stepping away from her Tank sighed. "Listen, Babydoll is looking for you, she's worried." Nodding slowly Optic twirled her knife in her fingers. Smiling suddenly a look of calm passed her face, and she tilted her head. "Is she hurt?" "A small scrape, that's all." He replied uneasily. She nodded and walked off, through the dressing room and onto the stage. Pausing for a few moments, Tank felt slightly sick. There was no doubt, the look he'd seen pass her face in the few seconds he'd stared into her eyes…..was agony. Something was going on, something dangerous. Secrets were being kept, and needed to be shared. Immediately.


	5. Blinding

**I feel like I've been gone forever D: I've been having a few emotional problems :T and this chapter had a completely different ending until I got out of my funk and rewrote it so it wasn't to depressing and whiney and confusing XD well here it is, chapter 5. Enjoy. Oh, and the song is Blinding by Florence and the Machine. Go listen. It's awesome.**

* * *

><p>Takeo watched quietly and curiously as Optic ran around the theater, Babydoll close in tow. She had a determined look about her as she ran into the lobby, pausing and stooping over something before running off again through the dressing room, Babydoll pausing at the door and looking around. With a triumphant grin Optic squealed and ran to the stage, pausing to sway a bit from all the running. With a quiet giggle Babydoll walked over and whispered to her, causing Takeo to become more interested in what was happening. Euphoria shone in Optic's eyes as she ran off, faster than Takeo had ever seen the young woman run. Raising an eyebrow he looked at Babydoll silently, who merely bit her lip and ran after her friend giggling. Suddenly a crackling static sounded through the air as the two girls ran back to the stage. "Unlocked the song." Optic grinned brightly, her eyes shining though seemingly glazed over. Takeo was confused, and even more so when the smiles on both girl's faces faded as the song began to play. He became alarmed and stood as he could physically see Optic crack and fade from her euphoric state into a more serious mood. "This isn't the song." Confused he looked at Babydoll, who laid an arm on Optic's arm as her gaze turned to the floor. For a few moments the three stood silently, listening to the first few verses of the song, attracting the attention of the three other men who were repairing windows. Optic blinked and raised her gaze, a veil over her eyes as she swayed.<p>

_Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state  
>A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake<br>No kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber_  
><em>Until I realize that it was you who held me under<em>

_Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids_  
><em>Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs<em>

A small whisper rang out suddenly, Optic's voice soft and raspy, unused to the melodic pitch. Fingertips twitching gently Optic walked, awkwardly stumbling at first and off the stage. Nikolai walked in through the lobby, the song sobering him up just slightly. Though all the men wanted to speak out, none of them did in fear of breaking the saddening yet exciting spell the song had cast over them all. Optic's voice was bitter, barely heard over the original song, but her eyes shown with a daze that caused Nikolai to shudder as the two made eye contact. Her eyes flashed and darkened, like storm clouds rolling in and building into a violent storm. She walked forward, Nikolai moving out of her way immediately to let her through. "Stay." She murmured as Babydoll took a step forward to follow her. Obediently Babydoll retracted her foot, instead settling herself on the floor and staring at the doorway. Unnerved Takeo left the room, proceeding toward the foyer to keep watch there. Tank moved forward after a few second of temporary paralysis and perched himself next to Babydoll. "You ok?" Babydoll nodded and smiled sweetly at the man, who smiled back weakly. Something was going on; these two girls were a bit too strange.

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone  
>No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden<br>No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love  
>No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love<br>No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world_

_And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack_  
><em>All around the world was waking, I never could go back<em>  
><em>Cos all the walls of dreaming, they were torn right open<em>  
><em>And finally it seemed that the spell was broken<em>

Richtofen narrowed his gaze and stalked off, curiosity boiling within him. His mind was a jumbled mess, a mass of voices all talking at once. For once he was able to ignore him as the one task in his mind, finding Optic, ruled over all their jeering and violent suggestions. He paused and tapped his lip. _Vhy?_ He questioned himself as he sighed, his lip curling into a sneer. _Because her blood is a lovely shade. _He mused and grinned to himself. He needed to check on the wound, she'd been itching it with annoyance, and glaring as he teased her. Quietly he followed the sounds of the lyrics, the words broken as her voice faded between raspy and low to louder and clearer. He walked up to her as he found her upstairs crouched in the corner, turning a piece of a meteor in her hands and murmuring. "Optic." She looked up at him and stood, stumbling back as he grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall behind her. Her head hit the wall with a loud thunk, and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision. "What?" She whispered, staring up at him tiredly. "I came to check on zhe ….vound." His gaze drifted to the gauze, soaked in dark red as Optic shifted painfully under his grip. She held a strong scent of iron, coppery and metallic as he could taste just the air alone. It caused his stomach to knot up with excitement, and he grinned sardonically. Leaning close he gazed into her eyes, seeing a spark of something deep and dark within her. Her heart raced and something akin to pain combined with another sense of euphoria bubbled in her stomach, clutching at her heart in a painfully tight grasp.

_And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open  
>And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open<em>

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_  
><em>No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world<em>

Lips trembling a weak glare was sent into hard calculating eyes. The hand around her throat tightened. "Does it hurt?" He asked quietly. Alarm was plastered on her face, her eyes welled it. "Let go." She whispered. Releasing her he stepped back, watching her curiously. Nose twitching he watched as Optic's hand reached to her shoulder, fresh bright red seeping into the white cloth. Ricthofen grinned and grabbed her injured shoulder. She was getting more and more interesting, the entire situation was. Yelling out in pain Optic's eyes flashed nearly white as she shoved him, the shocked man stumbling back a bit. Optic slid down the wall as she felt herself drowning. Her lungs constricted, she looked at the filthy ceiling and took deep shuddering breaths. _Just stop…_ A seductive whisper. _Let go…. _ Eyes shut tightly and her jaw clenched. She refused to let go as darkness danced in her eyes. A loud high pitched giggling rang in her ears as she stood, unaware of herself. He grinned at her, eyes glowing dangerously, and walked off. She sighed and lowered herself back to the ground.

_Snow White's stitching up the circuitboards_  
><em>Synapse slipping through the hidden door<em>  
><em>Snow White's stitching up the circuitboard<em>

_No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone_  
><em>No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love<em>  
><em>No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world<em>

_Snow White's stitching up the circuitboards_  
><em>Synapse slipping through the hidden door<em>  
><em>Snow White's stitching up the circuitboard<em>  
><em>Synapse slipping through the hidden door<em>

_Kill him…_


	6. Verruckt

**Wow I looked at the publish date and realized it's only been 10 or so days since I published this XD I feel totally accomplished having 6 chapters out in that time. I'm also really trying to push further in the plot I feel like I've spent too much time in the span of a few weeks. :T BY THE WAY if any of you LOVELY people want to add me on your xbox friends list XD my gamertag is xAirshipMaidenx**

* * *

><p>Days had passed, blood soaked the floor and dried and cracked. Everyone was tired, but relatively peaceful. Boredom had set in, the zombies proving harder to kill but not much entertainment. Optic sauntered and hopped around the building, humming and twirling as Babydoll skipped besides her. Tank watched the two with an amused expression, his gun at rest in his lap as he chuckled and clapped. "So…what now?" Optic hopped on the section of the teleporter in the lobby and leaned on her heels, the low beeping signaling the link. "Pack-a-punch?" Tank stood and escorted the girls to the stage, Optic holding down button to link the other side. Standing a bit away from her Tank bent down a bit and murmured into Babydoll's ear. "Is she ok?" Babydoll looked up at him, a sense of understanding echoing between the two. She nodded slowly and smiled, watching as Optic ran off to find Takeo and Nikolai. "She's content, and that's the best for her." Tank nodded and waited for the others. A loud squeal rang out into the empty room as Optic ran in panting, Nikolai chasing her. "VOOOOODDDDKKKKKAAAAAAAA" She yelled out, holding a glass bottle above her head. Nikolai cursed and yelled to her in Russian, his face a mask of annoyance. Takeo sighed and shook his head, stepping into the teleporter where Tank and Babydoll already waited. Diving in with a giggle the other three presses to the walls as Nikolai loomed over Optic, who tried to blend in with the wall. With a nervous smile she held out the vodka, snatched by the Russian who rolled his eyes. All were prepared to go before the sound of heavy boots sounded surely across the stage. They all fell silent, Optic averted her gaze. Humming happily Richtofen entered the teleporter, standing in front of Optic and pushing the button. They all looked up as lightening descended on them, and wobbled as they entered the film room.<p>

Optic grimaced and held the wall to steady herself, Babydoll groaned and rubbed her head. Shaking off the nausea they all looked at each other in question, and finally Takeo stepped forward to feed his gun into the machine. Waiting patiently, rather than pushing and shoving and cursing, everyone managed to upgrade their guns and get back safely (without puking.) "When do we leave here?" Babydoll asked and looked at everyone as she walked across the stage. Richtofen fiddled with the teleporter, pressing buttons and twisting wires. "Get back in." Curiously everyone stepped back into the teleporter, and blue lightening rained down on them again. Grinning triumphantly they looked around, and groaned. "Are you kidding me?" Looking through the electronically controlled door between them, Babydoll and Optic cast desperate glances at Tank, Takeo, and Nikolai who were on the opposite side. That meant… "We're stuck here with Richtofen!" Optic yelled out in anger and kicked the door. Getting worked up her face flushed red and Babydoll cooed to her softly in an attempt to calm her. Optic frowned and calmed, and looked around nervously. "Babydoll." She whispered. "We aren't supposed to be here…the maps are in the wrong order." Babydoll fell silent as she looked around. This particular map was small, few places to go. She looked at Optic, who nodded to herself. The tell-tale signs and sounds of boards ripping and low moaning confirmed their worries, zombies already.

Richtofen laughed loudly and sliced at a zombie's throat, giggling maniacally as the blood spilled into his uniform. "VONDERBAR!" The two small girls shuddered and covered their respected windows, a loud yell on the other side alerting them to Tank's anger. "MY GUN IS GONE!" With panicked realization the entire party simultaneously realized that he was right, their guns were gone and they were left with only pistols and knives. "VERDAMMT" Optic screamed and kicked the wall. "Cover me." Optic growled and walked to the door next to the Quick Revive machine, kicking it until it finally groaned and gave in to the tiny girl's anger. Looking over Babydoll ran through and followed Optic, not used to playing on the small map. "Thompson. It's good for now until we get either upstairs or to the other side." Nodding both girls grabbed the gun and walked back out, slashing at the throats of every zombie that tried to get through the windows. Gleefully Richtofen giggled and passed by the girls, grabbing the double barreled shot gun.

Optic walked to the door and knocked on the glass, watching as Takeo approached. "Listen guys! We can do this and survive one of two ways. You guys can clear away the debris and open the doors all the way to the power room, turn the power on, and wait for us, or we can open the power room and meet you over there." The other two approached the door, and Nikolai grinned. "No worries! American Japanese and Nikolai can handle the power." Optic grinned and gave them a thumbs up. "Just hurry! We won't last long in here!" Tank nodded and grinned. "OOORAH!" Nikolai and Tank got to work on clearing away the debris as Takeo handled the incoming zombies. Richtofen grinned and controlled the few number of zombies pouring in from their windows, Babydoll took care of the newly opened room and Optic tapped her foot impatiently, heart racing as she awaited the groaning and sound of the power coming on. Raising her Thompson she smirked and grounded herself, shooting at a zombie in front of Richtofen. He turned to her, his face annoyed as she grinned and waved. A small scream made both of them look to the door as Babydoll ran in with a scratch on her cheek. "We have trouble." The yelling of the zombies was warped on their ears as gunshots rang through the air, zombies pouring in from three directions and ammo already running low. This wasn't like playing the game, these zombies seemed to be swelling to more rapid numbers and coming in fast. _What's your game little girl!_ Optic cursed to herself and slammed her body into the door as the sound of the power running through nearly ancient wires unlocked the door. Crashing it open the three bolted through the room and up the stairs, Richtofen stopping to trade in his pistol for an MP40.

Racing past zombies crawling through smashed windows they dove into the power room. "PROTECT US!" Optic screamed as she dragged Babydoll down the stairs to cover that window. Adrenaline ran through the veins of everyone holding a weapon as the undead roared horribly and ran at them. Flesh and blood littered the floors, bodied piling up. The main 4 upstairs dealt with the excess pouring in from the one entrance, covering each other as they ran out of ammo and kicked the box for new guns. No matter how attached to their guns they were there wasn't any time to get new ammo. Heart dropped as her gun clicked Babydoll looked at Optic apologetically, who grimaced and shooed her away as she took care of the 5 zombies crowding the window. A disappointed yelp caused Optic to look up the stairs as her friend trailed down with a sniper in her hands. "Listen just hold them off there aren't many I'm going to get a new gun." Babydoll sighed and nodded, aiming through the scope at the few zombies who limped their way to the window, growling quietly. With a small pout she shot both of them, stumbling back and gasping. Shaking her head she groaned. "Didn't expect that much kick…" "HA!" Optic ran down grinning, her Thompson discarded and replaced with a Comando. Grinning like an idiot blood seeped from the window as the hoard slowed and everyone collapsed into exhausted piles. Shaking her head Optic trudged up the stairs with Babydoll in tow, sighing and leaning against the box. "Are we going to sleep tonight?" Everyone looked at each other, the men looking less than wanting to keep watch. "We'll keep watch." Optic stood and dusted herself off, her fingers slick with rancid blood. Frowning Tank shook his head. "The women shouldn't be keeping first watch; you all need your beauty sleep." He grinned, but flinched with the angry glare sent his way from an annoyed Optic. "Do I LOOK like I'll be beautiful anytime soon!" An awkward silence filled the air and Optic rolled her eyes. Giggling quietly Babydoll nudged open the door next to the stairs and walked through to pick up a speed cola. "Well, Nikolai is going to sleep." Said man ambled off to rest near the speed cola machine.

Tank leaned next to the power switch and frowned, running a hand through his hair. "Am I the only man who feels guilty here?" Takeo shook his head and sat on the mystery box, seeming alert and on edge. Babydollsat next to Tank, and with a small tired moan drifted off before she could even try to argue. "So." Tank looked at Optic. "What's with you?" Optic looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Richtofen seems a bit more interested in you than he should be." Optic frowned and looked down, hiding the pink tinge on her cheeks. "Let's just say he's a nosy bastard."


	7. Stitches

**D: you people are crazy, how old are you all? I found out one of you was 13! Crazy people don't understand how gory this is about to get. I'm starting to think you all are going to hate this for what I have prepared XD but oh well.**

**Last minute edit: the first two paragraphs were written in a good mood. The rest is me in the midst of a mental breakdown, just sayin'**

* * *

><p>A chill swept through the abandoned building, lips were turning blue and skin was ice cold. Boards were quickly replaced and the building was searched for anything that could keep them warm. Somehow they managed to salvage a few blankets locked away in an old forgotten cabinet, dragged out and shaken clear of dust and grime. Optic skipped her turn to sleep and let Babydoll rest huddled with Takeo and Tank for warmth. It was awkward, but they all figured as long as one girl was down to rest and between the two men the situation could have been a lot worse. Optic wandered downstairs, passing through the room with the creepy looking chair. Pausing she approached it and ran her fingers along the worn metal. Her stomach lurched as she closed her eyes. Groaning softly she coughed into her hand, rubbing her arm to keep herself warm. It was quiet, with the exception of small whispers heard muffled through doors and windows, small pleas for help and the indescribably sound of a baby crying in the distance. Her imagination soared as her fear built within her, her stomach turning sour and twisting thinking about what happened here. Entering the morgue her morbid curiosity caused her to bend down and stare into the blood stained tiny cell where they held the bodies. She ran her fingertips over the dried blood, wondering how many people had shoved themselves in there for protection when the zombies ripped the building to shreds. She stood and looked around, her fingers numb from cold and her breath visible. It was very dark, the only light filtering through the shattered windows from the bright white moon. The whispers swirled around her, moans of pain and pleas for help evident. The problem was, she couldn't pick them apart from the whispers in her head. Was she herself crying for help or was it the deceased?<p>

Shaking her head she walked back to the chair and leaned over it. She yelped as a sudden shove toppled her over into the chair, and as she struggled to regain herself she furiously turned to yell at the perpetrator….and saw no one. Furrowing her brow she settled into the chair and looked around. Looking at the rusted tools on the side of the table she leaned forward and picked up a scalpel, turning it in her fingers as a small smile quivered on her lips. A shadow loomed over her as she raised her gaze, the chair snapped back and she squeaked loudly. She stared at the ceiling confused as no one approached; there were no footsteps no signs of life. What was going on? Bright red eyes gazed into her stormy pools as she stared at the dark haired boy from her dreams. Blinking slowly she trembled as he covered her mouth with his hand, his clothes drenched in blood as he grinned and began to suffocate her. Eyes rolling in the back of her head as her body wracked with pain from the lack of oxygen. She woke later, facing an annoyed Richtofen who had a gun pointed to her face. Sitting up Optic looked around and smiled at him, sickly sweet to the point where his angry expression faded into curiosity. "Optic?" He leaned closer to her. "Nein." A quiet reply, a small smile, a sinister spark of the eyes. "Vhat?" Optic stood and dusted herself off. She groaned, holding her stomach. Her eyes flashed white and she stumbled to a window, emptying the content of her stomach outside. With a scowl Richtofen rapidly approached the sick girl and slammed her into the window, where she yelped and slammed her head back into his chin angrily. The rusty scalpel became a weapon, Optic turned and slashed at the doctor slicing open his cheek and grinning as the red liquid seeped from the small wound. Richtofen stood surprised at the sudden assault, but grinned and brought out his own knife. "Time for a live dissection ja?"

The struggle continued on, Optic's vision flashed white and her hands and feet were bound, she stared up into the cruel eyes of the doctor and scowled. He slid up her shirt, exposing the smooth expanse of white that was her stomach. She wasn't an abnormally beautiful girl, she wasn't a twig either. Embarrassment and shame flooded her as he traced around her bellybutton. She was chubby, she could admit that, but for him to do something so seemingly erotic in such a careless way made her feel helpless. Struggling violently against her bonds her breathing began to increase as the rusted scalpel lightly traced over her navel. Eyes wildly searching for a way out she barely noticed the small thin line of bubbling red, her adrenaline pumping pure through her veins. Her stomach lurched as her distress increased, there was something so ….erotic, yet so wrong about this. Blood vessels around her eyes began to burst, dots of red splashed against her light colored eyes as she focused on the sadistic smile. The blade sunk into her skin, blood seeped across her flesh in small waves, collecting in pools as it dripped down her sides. At first, she barely felt it. The slices didn't hold any effect, she barely made a sound. Then he upped the ante. Unhooking one of her legs he pushed the appendage up, causing her to gurgle as her wounds spit open and were stressed. Eyes rolling in the back of her head blood smeared all over her stomach and flowed toward her chest as Ricthofen pushed her knee all the way to her face, stressing the muscles and joints of her legs as she struggled to keep balance. He tugged up her pant leg and cut deep into her ankle, harshly dragging the rusted instrument into a large and full flowing slice that caused her to cry out. The doctor stared at the offending red color with glowing eyes, and reached forward. His wet tongue made contact with the hot blood on her ankle, she sighed and squealed, hissing in pain but also comforted by the small amount of relief the contact caused. He lapped at the blood, his tongue trailing up her skin. Her toes curled as she gritted her teeth, warmth enveloped her thigh and she glanced down to see the scalpel plunged deep inside her.

A screamed welled inside her and died, her eyes straining and bright red as her world began to spin. Richtofen groaned and panted, his face flushed as he grinned and bit into her, enticing more blood to rise to the surface. She looked so helpless, so scared and yet so angry and defiant, so….so…. She cried out, pain etched onto her face mixed with sweet pleasure. _So erotic._ A thousand voices in his head screamed at him, goaded him on to tie her leg back down and slaughter her. Paint her in red and make her beautiful, hear her voice scream out and beg for mercy. No emotion. As she quieted, her face paper white and quickly losing blood, Richtofen looked outside at the fading moonlight. Shaking his head he sighed annoyed as he knew they couldn't continue their fun. Taking out a needle he painstakingly threaded her back together, her small pained moans exciting him further though he knew he had to get this done so no suspicions would be aroused. Standing back he unstrapped her and grinned. She stood and stumbled for a moment, suddenly going rigid before bending to throw up. Her eyes flashed white, then black, and she clung to the wall for support. Walking over he stared at her, pathetic and yet suddenly so beautiful, and grabbed her sides. Crying in pain the young woman nearly sobbed, her stitches painful and hot. It was as if he'd reached inside her and taken her organs, leaving her as a husk to bear only pain and suffering. He nuzzled her ear and hissed quietly. "Not a vord. Und maybe I vill keep out zhe infection." Nodding slowly her eyes widened as she realized he now held dominion over her, she needed to keep an infection away from the filthy scalpel and the pain was intense, but should anyone find out they would rip Richtofen limb from limb, no matter how much they needed him.

"Come up vith a good story and zhen come upstairs."

Optic was left, retching as her stomach twisted painfully, the stitches beginning to itch as they held her together. she looked up, gazing around the room appearing confused. Looking at herself she touched her stomach tenderly with shaking fingers. Her eyes were soft charcoal gray, tinged with pained streaks of steel.

"What happened to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>I just spent the past half hour on my couch clinging to a white teddy bear named Edward and sobbing. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME! 12 nervous breakdowns and counting since August 29th. Damn. <strong>


	8. AHAHAHAH

AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA yea not funny. I'm violently ill with the flu, I can feel it crawling through my stomach and stretching like a f*cking cat. This of course has me in violent cold sweats, heat flashes, and I'm on the verge of throwing up. Remember those breakdowns I told you guys about? 14. Being ill makes me feel so unstable, I feel like stabbing someone in the throat. Chapter 8 is mostly done but I remain unsatisfied with it (4 pages in and I'm still like wtf this sucks I need to spice it up) so I guarantee it'll be the longest chapter I've posted once I feel stable enough to release it. So far it's barely gory and the sadistic part of me is screaming to start killing off characters and have massive buckets of blood pour from ripped limbs and broken bodies-CONTROL YOURSELF WOMAN! AHHHHHHHHH I feel like screaming.


	9. Rage

**Start spreading rumors that I'm Richtofen's daughter. Do it, I dare you. XD So far two people agree, if I manage internet fame for being psycho that'd be amazing. Anyway, fans of this fic should go on their xbox's and change their clan tags to RiDe, I did. No one knows why XD and every time someone asks what it means I don't answer. Or reply butt secks.**

* * *

><p>Optic trailed upstairs, slowly limping and masking her pain. Babydoll stood at the top of the stairs, a worried expression on her face. "Morning sunshine." Optic smiled weakly and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to support her own weight. "Why were you downstairs? ….what happened to you?" Optic shook her head and grimaced. "I really don't know, I blacked out. Maybe I fell and hit my head or something." Helping her friend back to the power room Optic sat heavily, looking confused at Richtofen as he stared at her. Babydoll kicked the mystery box and handed Optic the Winter's Howl that popped out. "Here, you don't look good, in the least this will help if we get attacked and you can't run around." The men stared at the gun speechless, the hell was it? Richtofen's faced flushed red in anger and jealousy, why did <em>she<em>get that gun? Shaking his head he stalked out angrily as Optic rolled her eyes. Takeo stood and suddenly left the room, much to the confusion of everyone. Awkwardly they sat in silence, Optic stifling a yawn and rubbing her eyes as the pain that wracked her body dulled into slow throbs. Opening her eyes she twitched and looked up at Takeo, who held out two things. Two important things that she never would have guessed that he would have gone out of his way to get for her. Juggernog and Speed cola. Surprised she thanked him and downed both sodas, flinching as it churned in her stomach before settling. She flushed as heat filled her body, the pain ebbed away quickly and she stood. She was wide awake and ready to go. Takeo touched her elbow silently, and she provided him with the small smile he needed to be reassured she was okay. "Where do we go from here?" Normally Optic would jump to that answer, but something had gone horribly awry. "I don't want to be stuck here for a long time, this place sucks." Babydoll nodded in agreement and walked out of the room, followed by Optic. They were all awaiting the foreboding sounds of demonic groaning and boards being ripped from their place, but silence is the only response they received. Suspiciously Optic went downstairs, passing Richtofen who glanced at her with mild interest, and stalked to the opposite side of the building. Climbing the stairs the two girls looked around, and turned to raise an eyebrow at Tank and Takeo who stood behind them. "Err" Tank grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Just in case." Babydoll giggled and Optic rolled her eyes, walking around and picking up a discarded map. The map was dirty, held no names for the rooms, and was blood stained. It merely showed where the zapper traps were and where the perk machines were. "Verdammt." Optic hissed.

Folding up the map she tucked it in her pants pocket and stalked off, into what appeared to be a severely destroyed room that almost resembled a kitchen. Peeking into the boarded window her gaze swept across the room. "There's something very wrong here." Optic pried at the boards covering the window, Tank began grinding his teeth in annoyance. "Why the FUCK are you taking the boards OFF the window?" Optic stared blankly at the man. "To get inside." Tank deadpanned, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. Takeo walked forward and helped the small girl, who was obviously having trouble with the task. "Tak!" Takeo glared at Tank and shook his head. "No honor Dempsey, there is something more here than an empty room." Sighing Tank shook his head as Takeo helped Optic climb into the room. Winter's Howl tucked into her pants she looked around and walked forward, the sunlight filtering through the broken window and bathing her in warmth. A small hiss sounded in her ear and whispers swirled around her. Her gaze clouded over as yellow eyes gazed at her silently from a dark corner. A corner that seemed to absorb and nullify all light. Frowning she approached the area cautiously, and screamed. The half rotted corpse of a young man lay in the corner, the lower half of his body ripped to shreds. The smell was putrid, and gagged her as she stumbled back. "What's wrong?" Optic looked at the window; Babydoll's concerned face peering at her. "Nothing, just a dead body." She never noticed the yellow eyes slowly turn to her, she only felt the cold hand on her ankle and the stench became worse. Looking down the sinister yellow eyes glared up at her, mouth pouring black clumped blood. Screaming loudly Optic wrenched her leg away, shooting the zombie who screamed out and turned into a large ice cube. Pausing for a moment to catch her breath she screamed as arms wrapped around her and yanked her, thrashing in panic as she was pulled through the window. Trembling she looked up into the face of Takeo, who's gaze held concern as he set the tiny girl on her feet.

Brushing herself off she sucked in a deep breath and pretended nothing had happened, a flush staining her cheeks. Tank grinned, parting his lips to retort but was quickly stopped by a swift kick to the knee courtesy of Babydoll. Cursing quietly he nursed his newly forming bruise as the others left, Optic still leading the way as her suspicions rose. Babydoll shuddered as an eerie quiet fell over the old asylum. They paused, standing before the stairs and glancing at each other. "It's too quiet." Tank grumbled. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream rang out as though right behind them. Jumping and yelping Optic covered her ears, tears rising in her eyes. Babydoll gasped and hugged Optic close, eyes shut tightly until the screaming stopped. Optic shuddered and slid to the ground, eyes searching blindly around her for the source of the scream. "What the fuck?" Takeo seemed alarmed and shook his head, walking down the stairs as Optic scrambled up. "I know where we need to go." The group of four ran (well limped due to Optic's mysterious injuries) to the power room, where Nikolai was singing loudly and Richtofen seemed rather irritated. "Make him shut up!" He snapped as Optic breezed by him. Babydoll ran with her down the stairs, quietly giggling as the off tune gurgle emitted from the Russian's throat. Babydoll and Optic ripped at the boards blocking the basement from them, and Richtofen glanced down the stairs curiously. "Trying to play vith mein children? How delightful!" He giggled and clapped his hands a few times, and the girls tried their best to ignore his implications of being amused by thoughts of their deaths. The men joined the young women in their efforts, confused but mindful of the determined looks on their faces. "This is a way out." Optic was confident she was right, even as she had to be helped through by Richtofen, who insisted on gripping her ankle which caused her vision to blur from pain. He grinned and she stared at him confused for a few moments, and paled seeing his grin melt into a look of fury. Quickly backing away from the window and averting her gaze she waited for the others to slip through the window and follow her into the basement. The basement was dark, lit by half broken and burned out bulbs which hung dangerously from the ceiling. There was a door at the end of the hallway, that opened into a deep tunnel nearly pitch black. "We'll have to feel our way along, if zombies come we'll be able to see their eyes."

Nervously Optic held her breath for a moment, which in that time provided Babydoll all the confidence she needed to see her friend's slight distress for the dark and take charge. She moved in front and started walking, clutching Optic's hand which was shaking. She felt along the wall and moved cautiously down the tunnel, flinching at the movement that flittered across her fingertips which meant bugs. Small squeaks sounded as rats danced about their feet, and winced as a crunch and a drunken laugh from Nikolai signaled the early demise of one of the rodents. Several times there were curses and yelps as they all crashed into one another and a minor fight broke out between Tank and Optic about wandering hands and mistaken identity. Tensions rose as the darkness seemed to go on forever, headaches pounding in weary skulls. Finally Babydoll sighed happily and opened a door, weak light filtering into the dark tunnel. Entering the small room all of them looked at the dusty seemingly broken teleporter. "Really? Even here?" Optic walked toward it and ran a finger down its dusty frame. "Wow it's really old." Walking forward Richtofen brushed by her, enticing a hiss as he pushed his elbow into her side. She held her stomach with a glare, a smirk bearing down on her small frame as his eyes traveled down toward her stomach. Warmth spread on her fingers and she looked down to see a wide red stain, barely visible in the dim light. She looked at him with suspicion, angrily questioning him with a harsh gaze. He merely smirked and turned away, fiddling with the wires. Leaning against the wall Optic took in slow deep breaths, trying to stop the bleeding of the large slice on her stomach. Suddenly, the lights went out. Everyone froze, paranoia sinking in. It was quiet, the only sound in the room the heavy breathing and nearly audible blood rushing in everyone's ears. Gripping their guns nervously they shuffled closer together, the girls to make sure no one accidentally got shot and the men specifically to make sure the girls were behind them should something happen. The lights flickered back on and the tension drained from the party, Richtofen giggled quietly and fiddled with a few buttons, then motioned everyone over. Blue lightening rained down upon them once again, a now familiar but still nauseating event. Something went wrong; Optic closed her eyes and reached forward, grabbing someone's hand. A small shudder ran through her as she opened her eyes, and looked up at Nikolai. They stared at each other for a moment, Nikolai tugging her closer to him as he looked around. The large man loomed over her and fixed his gaze at something, Optic frozen to the spot and unable to see what it was. He swayed slightly in his drunken stupor and frowned, Optic turning to see the doctor grinning like a madman and staring at the two. Takeo, Tank, and Babydoll were nowhere in sight. They were stuck, without the three others that belonged in their group, on the declared American side of Verruckt. They hadn't moved but a few yards. "Vell, it seem as zhough ve haff not moved."

"Where are the others?" Optic walked up to the closed powered door and peered through, not seeing any signs of the others. "Zere vasn't enough power to transfer all of us. Zey are gone, ve remain." Punching the door angrily Optic sighed, and glanced at Nikolai who swayed silently watching the two. The area was silent, no moans or groans from the undead. In the very least, they had peace. "Let's get some rest" Optic sighed and kicked open the door with the BAR in it, crouching near the corner and hugging herself. The night passed uneventfully, Optic waking to the sight of a snoring Nikolai, clutching his bottle of vodka. Standing and stumbling out she squinted against the bright sunlight and looked around. Richtofen was no where to be seen, but a fresh trail of blood led across the other side of the building where the powered door had been open. Walking through she followed the trail and looked at the dentist's chair, seeing the freshly dead corpse of a lone zombie, its mouth open and blood pouring from its rotted flesh. Walking forward she bent over the body to get a closer look, and felt a blade hit the back of her neck. A warm trickle of blood fell across her skin as the blade pushed into her skin a bit, and the ragged breath of the crazy doctor fell across her flesh. "Why are you so obsessed with me?" "Don't flatter durself." Jaw clenched she knocked back into him, the blade slid across her neck and a small stream dripped past her collarbone, she struggled with the crazed grinning man for the knife, and looked above his head. Frowning the doctor's eyes widened as he was lifted from the ground. "Hey, now now crazy doctor leave little girl alone." Nikolai growled. "I vas just playing!" A loud thud attracted Optic's gaze to Richtofen, still in Nikolai's grasp and thrown against a wall. "Stop playing with the little girl. Find a way out of here." Optic sighed and walked away, a smile sent to Nikolai's direction as he proceeded to threaten the Nazi. She crawled onto a window sill and looked out the window as darkness settled in, and rain began to drizzle from the sky. The rain seemed to wash away the tension as Nikolai's drunken off-tune singing rang out in the distance and Richtofen was nowhere to be seen. Closing her eyes Optic envisioned Babydoll and wondered if she was experiencing the same weather where she was. Waves of agony began to descend over her, wracking her body in a deep throbbing pain that gripped her like a vice and squeezed her until she couldn't breathe. Clutching her chest sobs wracked her tiny frame as her vision blurred from the combined emotional pain of a nervous breakdown and the physical pain of her stitches searing and melting together. A loud sob ripped through her throat as she suddenly was yanked back by her hair, clenching her jaw as her body was roughly pulled and made contact with the hard floor. A weak whimper escaped from her as she looked into clear green eyes. Miserably she closed her eyes as her head made sharp contact with the cold ground. Shuddering tears slipped down her face and she felt something warm. Opening her eyes a bit Richtofen grinned above her, licking away at her tears and giggling softly. With a small glare she struggled against him, but he pinned her easily and ripped her shirt up, grinning at her sewn pale skin. She was beginning to develop an infection, and he licked his lips. "Infection." Fear flashed in her eyes and he giggled, opening a first aid kit next to him and removing a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Half the bottle poured over her in a stream and her agonizing screams tore through the quiet building. The weight atop her was violently removed as her vision went white and her body spasmed. Russian and German screaming muffled in her head as she felt herself rising. Bile rose in her throat as she threw up violently, unable to release the choked sobs caught in her throat.

Catching Nikolai's gaze she tried to cover her trembling form as his gaze traveled down to her stomach, the ugly slice deep and long against her pale skin. Quietly they looked away from each other, Richtofen's giggling rang out and grew louder and louder. Optic slumped against the wall and the sound of pained groans and echoing laughter rang out as Nikolai spent the rest of the night beating the hell out of the sick Nazi.

* * *

><p><strong>RAGE RAGE RAGE RAGE RAGE I HATE THIS CHAPTER IT'S SHIT I HATE IT I HATE IT! Not enough gore, but this stupid damn chapter has vital plot importance. GORE I NEED GORE the next chapter will have gallons of blood and intense screams of pain IF IT KILLS ME.<strong>

**Update: I had another breakdown today. No known reason why but I broke down into tears FML FML FML FML FML RAGE RAGE RAGE RAGE**


	10. Whispers

**Hoorah for staying home from school! Sick/mental health day this sucks ass. Oh well, this chapter promises gore that will make your stomach churn. I'm in the mood to be descriptive. **

**11/9/11: you all suck you have no idea how long it's taken me to write this! I write all my author's notes when I begin writing the chapters in the middle of breakdowns but my breakdowns have recently begun to slow so fuuuuucccckkk yyyooouuu aaaallllllll and your damn LIKING this SHIT! Also, not much gore here IT'S ALL A LIIIIIEEEEE but it IS dramatic**

The darkness was thick and oppressive over the abandoned camp; the rain hit the ground and turned pink as it mixed with the blood that spread like a vast carpet over the cement. Wearily Babydoll leaned over and emptied the content of her stomach, Tank holding her hair and rubbing her back as he averted his gaze. Takeo sighed and walked around, gun held tightly in his hands. Everyone was high strung, where were they? "D-der Riese." The small girl choked out as she straightened herself. "Are you sick?" Tank looked her over, the dark circles under her eyes, her pale skin and it looked as though she lost a great amount of weight in the short weeks since they had met the two girls. "I'm fine, we need shelter" The three started walking, through the animal testing labs where they flinched as the disembodied whimpers rang out, and into one of the teleporter rooms. "This is the best we can do right now, we'll wait out the rain." Takeo checked the area for windows and Tank stocked up on ammo, making his way to the alley and turning on the power. He grimaced seeing the arm clutching the switch with no body to accompany it, but ignored the sickening feeling in his stomach as the switch flipped on. Walking the length of the camp he rubbed his eyes and clenched his jaw, a flurry of colors and sounds clouded his mind, as though he was trying to remember something. The hoard that attacked them was growing relentless, ammo was already running low. The zombies were getting stronger and stronger, and the survivors weaker and weaker. The three were exhausted and injured and starting to lose hope. With how far they had come why was it now that they were on the verge of death? They were short three people; a vital point that could have made this entire situation better, it would mean more ammo and snider comments that would keep the spark of life lit within each of them. Babydoll rubbed her eyes and tears dripped down her face, she was tired and in pain and wanted to sleep. Sleep in her warm bed like she used to back home. All of that was gone now, and though it broke her heart to admit it she had no idea how she was going to get home, if she ever did.

Sighing she shot out the last of her ammo, barely killing the zombie that was racing towards them. Her fingers ached brutally as she trembled, twisting the key on a monkey that she'd had on the floor next to her. The zombies clustered around the singing toy giving all three the opportunity to throw their grenades and use the last of their ammo killing off the mass. Luckily for them a lone crawler was left, snarling and crawling slowly up the stairs as a trail of blood seeped out from it. They slid past the creature and stumbled away, Babydoll veering off to the side and throwing up. She shook and sniffled quietly and the two men looked away awkwardly, unsure of how to handle the girl. They were all scratched and bleeding, a variety of wounds inflicted upon them as they trailed toward the Juggernog machine. Groaning they collapsed against the wall and looked each other over, since Richtofen wasn't there he couldn't help them patch the wounds, but Babydoll took the initiative and tried to fix as much as she could, ripping her skirt into strips and mending wounds. It was quiet between the three, Takeo being naturally quiet, Babydoll barely having ever spoken more than a few words, and Tank unsure of what to say. "Well…..what do we do now?" Tank sounded tired, more tired than he'd ever been before. He gazed at Babydoll, and couldn't help but squint as she didn't notice his gaze. Looking at her made him grind his teeth, she made him feel as though he had something he really needed to remember, but just couldn't. He could hear voices, and see colored blurs behind his eyelids and it filled his head with an immense pressure. He reopened his eyes; hardly aware he closed them in the first place, and locked gazes with Takeo. A spark of understanding ran between the two and Tank stood, rubbing his head and kicking the Jug machine harshly as he grabbed the bottle that was dispensed. "We need new guns, and we should think about finding a way out of here." Babydoll stood shakily; she knew the only way they were to survive at the rate that zombies were spawning would be to upgrade their weapons with the Pack-a-Punch. "Let's start linking teleporters to the mainframe." Takeo nodded and headed out of the small alley. "I wirr get the one by the catwark." Babydoll headed towards the mainframe as Tank ran to the one in the animal testing labs. Linking both Babydoll switched places with Tank and linked the one by the Double Tap, and the barrier that hid the Pack-a-Punch from them was dropped. Grabbing an FG42 from the wall Babydoll upgraded it quickly and spun, crashing into Tank as she tried to leave.

His eyes widened as she felt warmth behind her, a rush of air on her legs hit her as she looked to her feet. A crawler had made its way up behind her and slashed into her legs, ripping through the skin and muscle as blood gushed down her leg in a river. The deep gash flashed with white, showing bone, before being overrun with red. Tank yanked her away quickly; excruciating pain filled her head as she collapsed into a shaking heap. A heavy boot was brought up and slammed down on the zombies head. The zombies gurgling yell died as a final shriek escape its blood clogged throat. Bits of brain matter and flesh squirted from the shattered skull, the eyes bursting with a disgusting pop. Blood spread and dripped from the mainframe as Babydoll choked and shook. Tank whirled around as Takeo ran up the stairs, her entire left leg was shaking viciously and buckets of blood were gushing from her open wound. Takeo picked her up quickly and transferred her to the Jug area, Tank trailing behind trying to figure out what to do. "Put pressure on the wound." Tank took off his jacket and ripped it apart, using the fabric to bind her leg together, flinching as she shrieked loudly. Her sobbing was loud as she dug her nails into her leg, desperate to stop the pain. Takeo shoved a Jug in her face and she shakily gulped it down, the empty bottle slipping from her fingers as she shivered. She was paper white and turning blue from the ice cold air. Tank laid her down and used the rest of his jacket to cover her, her eyes blurred and went blank as she passed out from the pain. Sighing Takeo shook his head. "We need to get out of here and find the doctor." As much as Tank hated to admit it, he knew Takeo was right. "Where could they have gone?" In frustration Tank punched the wall, exhausted and sick of all the shit happening.

* * *

><p>The rain had slowed to a mere drizzle, mist rose from the ground and enveloped the three in a moist blanket which quickly became freezing. Optic hummed softly to herself as she moved around the kitchen, hearing tempting quiet whispers and calls as she gazed at the crazy writing on the walls. The deep red of the dried blood intrigued her as she moved closer, trying to decipher what was written. She backed up a bit until she felt the solidity of the island behind her, barely glancing at it before hopping atop the decrepit structure. She swung her legs back and forth, her vision hazy. She'd barely slept the past few days, not after the assault. Though she did admit the infection that had begun to form was now gone, she rather kept quiet about that fact to the crazed doctor. Nikolai had checked up on her, mumbling under his breath about his fifth wife. Shrugging it off Optic hadn't felt very well since then, a teetering feeling seemed to be present. She felt giddy and almost….high. And usually that wasn't very good at all. Humming cheerfully to herself she smiled sweetly at nothing in particular as she heard the familiar and ever present sounds of the undead. Twirling her knife in her hand she swayed back and forth as she stood, and the first of many zombies slowly limped into the room. Eyes flashing she shuddered and grinned as she lurched forward, the knife sinking into the rotten flesh of the zombie's torso. With an angry gurgle undead arms raised to attack the young woman, who swiftly pulled the knife free and slashed wildly until nothing was left but a mass of disembodied limbs. With sick satisfaction she watched the blood seep out and touch her boots, and snarled with disgust. With a sudden mood swing she became angry, turning toward other members of the filthy rotten race and slashing wildly. If she was hit she couldn't feel it, adrenaline rushed through her veins and made her invincible. Fingertips shaking she saw the last zombie, a crawler who was gushing blood from its missing waist. Kicking the zombie on its back she bent down and twirled her knife. Looking around she found various bits of wood and rubble, and managed to find several nails. Optic drove the nails through the zombie's wrists and hands, making sure it was immobile.<p>

Quietly she contemplated her next move. Driving the knife deep into the zombie's chest, she yanked the blade down, slitting open its chest for all to see. Blood gushed in a vast pool on the dirty ground in hot spurts. She wildly glanced around, unable to keep her gaze on one section of the anatomy for long. A short crazed laugh escaped her hearing the blood filled throat gurgle in agony and anger. Lips twitching she shuddered and panted lightly, a small moan escaping her as she sliced into a few organs. Slitting open the stomach, then liver, cutting out the kidneys and pancreas; she dug the blade into its lungs, twisting the knife and morphing the organs cruelly until they were unrecognizable. She paused a moment, feeling a gush of air on her neck. She froze, unsure of who was behind her. Every muscle in her body screamed for a flight reaction. Strong arms wrapped around her, pressing painfully into the stitches holding together her midsection. With a small hiss she tried to turn her head, until she heard a whisper in her ear. "I know when you sleeeepiiiinnnggg….." Eyes widening she felt the arms release her and spun around, but saw nothing. Heart hammering in her chest she felt the blood drain from her face. Looking around wildly she sucked in a deep breath and shook her head.

"Little girl." She looked over and saw Nikolai, who was drunk as always. Frowning she dusted herself off with trembling hands. Looking down at the zombie, she viciously smashed it's skull under her boot. With a disgusted look Nikolai shook his head and walked out, mumbling about un-lady like behavior and his fourth wife. Frowning to herself a small strained hum echoed from her as she followed the large man. She stopped when she reached the power room, gaze on the stairs. From behind her she felt Richtofen approach, the cheerful hum of his grating on her nerves. Grinning like a mad man he greeted her in a high pitched voice before grabbing her shoulder and slamming her into the wall. Her vision blurred and she glared at him for his random act of violence. "Ohhh" he moaned quietly. "It feels _so good_ being ….unrestrained by _annoying_ authoritive figures." Optic could only assume he meant Maxis as the glow in his eyes was undeniable, he was aware that he could do what he wanted as long as Nikolai stayed drunk. Pursing her lips Optic struggled to keep breathing, despite his skinny frame he was still much stronger than her, and suddenly he seemed to loom even larger as he towered over her. She felt blood vessels around her eyes bursting in little dots of pain. What was she to do? How about not be dramatic. She snarled with gasping breath and dug her nails into his arm, to no avail. He seemed to enjoy the pain, moaning and laughing as her attempts to claw him. He hit her suddenly, not hard enough to break her face but hard enough to make her nose bleed. She felt him shudder and she managed to get one attack back at him before he let go. Gripping her knife she wildly slashed at him, and grinned with satisfaction seeing his uniform stain with red. He snarled in her direction and hit her again; she fell back into the wall and gagged. Glaring at him she wiped her bloody nose and walked off. Later the three regrouped, all awkwardly silent and stoic except for Optic who sported a large bruise on her right cheek and a sadistic grin. Richtofen shivered and looked at her quietly, a crazed smile touching his own lips.

_Finally, she appeared to enjoy the abuse._

__**Note: ok my girl pointed out that it seems like Nikolai was the one to grab Optic, just to clarify here because I'm too much of a lazy bitch to rewrite it, he wasn't. **


	11. Author's Note

hey guys I just wanted you to know I will be moving to a new account to make everything easier on myself since I have a new internet handle! All of my stories that are active and I plan to continue will be moved to the new account along with a new chapter, I know its been a long time but to be honest I had forgotten my login for this account...

Anyway! So yes, my new account will be under the name SpoonyGelato for those of you wo wish to follow my psychological thrillers, and to avoid confusion the stories on this account will be deleted after I move them to the new account.

And to keep this from being against the rules (since technically you aren't allowed to post author's notes) I'll narrate my decision!

Spoony sighed and starerd at the computer screen, bright and glaring into her pained eyes. She leaned back as a decision formed, the failed login screen of her fanfiction site glared at her, as though enjoying her frustration. Of her numerous accounts she couldnt remember what email she had used, which caused her to rage internally. With a cool exterior she blinked languidly and decided that since she had a new internet handle, it was time to start over, to escape from her dark days and enter the sunlight. Smiling to herself, reminiscing on the dark days (though why she'd want to think that far back she didn't know.) Things had looked up since she graduated. She'd broken up with her now ex-girlfriend, feeling finally free from the burden of taking care of the girl. She was happy, light, though this also meant she wouldn't have the muse to write for a while. Finally she'd found the time away from people and her new job to find inspiration. It was time to start anew.

So yea a general small summary of whats been going on, I broke up with a girl and got together with a different one who gives me a lot more than my ex did! So hoorah, I'm happy and in a better mental state now.


End file.
